comment Pétunia aurait pue vaincre lord Voldemort
by Aresielle
Summary: James et Sirius ont l'idée génial de provoquer une rencontre entre Pétunia Evans et Sévérus Snape. au temps des maraudeurs.


La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

Titre: comment Pétunia Evans aurait pue vaincre lord Voldemort!

Genre: humour (horreur? Tout dépend du point de vue) 

disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mme Rowling

Je tien à m'excuser à l'avance auprès des fans de Sévérus Snape qui pourraient être choqué/ mortifier/ faire un malaise/ traumatiser/ etc.… /* rayer les mentions inutiles*/ suite à la lecture de ce qui va suivre. Encore une fois pardon.

I prélude

__

Poudlard, 21h00, dortoir des 7èmes années de griffondor, dernier jour des vacances de printemps.

[ James Potter assis sur son lit ruminait de sombre pensées. Peter finissaient son devoir de divination pour le lendemain matin et Remus, assis à la fenêtre, lisait un livre tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs à James. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius-ne-vous- précipitez-pas-les-filles-y-en-aura-pour-tout-le-monde-Black d'humeur massacrante.]

****

Sirius: (en hurlant) Je vais le tuer!

****

Remus:Pas si fort, Patmol

****

Sirius: (apercevant James) ah! Te voilà toi! (Sarcastique) alors, ces vacances avec ta chère Lili… lâcheur!

****

James: J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

****

Sirius: tant mieux, comme ça elle ne t'en voudra pas trop quand j'aurais tué son protégé!

****

Peter: hein! Oh! Non! On va encore avoir des problèmes…

****

Remus: calme-toi Sirius.

****

James: Le problème ce n'était pas Lili mais sa sœur; elle a tout fait pour pourrir nos vacances. Et de ton coté? Qu'est ce que snivellus a encore fait?

****

Sirius: Rien de pire que ce qu'il fait d'habitude, mais là j'en ai plus qu'assez de sa salle tête de batracien squameux caché sous une serpillière!

****

Remus: tu voies que t'offrir un dico pour Noël était une bonne idée. 

****

James: comparé à cette très cher Pétunia, cet imbécile graisseux en deviendrai presque sympathique. Quoique, à la réflexion, ils soient aussi imbuvables l'un que l'autre.

****

Remus: tant que ça?

****

Peter: ce n'est pas possible! Aucune fille ne peut …

****

James: détrompe-toi! D'ailleurs je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'ils avaient des enfants.

****

Sirius: (penseur) et… elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ta Pétuchose là?

****

James: pas a ma connaissance.

[Ils se regardent d'un air conspirateur.]

****

Sirius: je tien ma vengeance!

****

James: cette chienne va payer!

****

Remus: c'est cruel les gars! Ben quoi! Ne me regardez pas comme ça! On ne doit pas maltraiter les animaux.

[Et les quatre maraudeurs partir dans l'une des plus grandes crises de rire de l'histoire de Poudlard, m^me si Peter n'avait pas tout compris.]

****

II la rencontre

__

Trois mois plus tard( en juillet quoi), Londres, coté moldus

[ Les maraudeurs et Lili étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, tous déguiser, espérant qu'on ne les remarquerait pas. Lili en garçon avec une casquette; Sirius avec un grand chapeau et un long impair en cuir; Remus derrière son journal; Peter avec un bonnet une écharpe et des gants /* on est au moi de juillet Peter! */ ; et enfin James qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une perruque blonde, une mini jupe, des bâts résilles, des chaussures à talon et une chemise ample d'un rose douteux. Sirius étai hilare ce qui ne les aider pas à passé inaperçu.]

****

James: tu es sur qu'elle viendra?

****

Lili: je te l'ai dit au moins vingt fois! Elle sera là! Pour une fois qu'un garçon l'invite, elle ne va pas ce défiler.

****

James: j'espère parce-que Snape commence à s'impatienter et il jette de drôles de coup d'œil à notre table. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par nous reconnaître.

****

Remus: si tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer, il ne fallait pas t'habiller de façon si voyante.

****

Lili: la voilà!

[ Pendant ce temps Sévérus ruminai ses pensé.]

Je me demande qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague… j'aurais vraiment l'air d'un… surtout si mon père l'apprend! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a à ce marrer l'autre débile à l'autre table. S'ils croient que je ne les ai pas reconnus. En tous cas sa voisine et plutôt jolie, j'aime bien les blondes. je me demande où est

Potter. Et si? Oh! Non! Ne me dites pas que c'est ce crétin? Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Qu'elle horreur! Et si ça se trouve…Ils vont me le payer. Et puis merde! Je me casse! 

[Juste au moment où il allait partir une jeune femme s'approcha de la table.]

****

???:excusez-moi? Êtes-vous Sévérus Snape?

[C'était la plus belle créature qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Tellement belle qu'il ne trouvai pas de mots assez fort pour la décrire et décrire les sentiments qui l'assaillaient à ce moment. De tels mots n'existaient m^me pas. Il fut si ému qu'il se mit à bégayer.]

****

Sévérus: euh! Ou…oui.

[elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire/* qui seraient jugé comme une grimace de dégoût à la table des maraudeurs*/]

****

Sévérus:vous… vous… ê… êtes … p…P…Pet…

****

???:Pétunia, Pétunia Evans.

/* ceci était la chute de la blague*/

****

Sévérus: (retrouvant soudainement ses esprits.) Evans? Vous n'auriez pas un lien avec Lili Evans? 

[ Pétunia se figea, regardant à droite et à gauche et vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.]

Pétunia: moins fort! On pourrait vous entendre! C'est hélas ma sœur.

[ Les derniers mots furent prononcé avec un certain dégoût.]

****

Pétunia: comment la connaissez-vous? ne me dites pas que vous…

****

Sévérus: nous étions dans la même école.

[Sévérus jeta un regard haineux à la table des maraudeurs se jurant qu'il allai ce venger; Pétunia de son coté le regardait légèrement effrayé par cette dernière déclaration. Mais après tout, s'il détestai autant sa sœur il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais. Et puis il avait l'air si charment. /* rappelons au passage qu'il regarde la table des maraudeurs tel un psychopathe allant commettre un meurtre*/ Et il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'ils fassent connaissance. Remarquant soudain /*enfin! */ que Sévérus fixait une autre table elle y porta son attention et vit:

****

Pétunia: James Potter!

[Elle eut une moue de profond dégoût et Sévérus la regarda subjugué.]

****

Pétunia: ma sœur est vraiment tombée bien bas! Comment peut-elle sortir avec cette… chose?

[pour Sévérus se fut la révélation, il venait de découvrir son égal féminin /* c'est la première fois qu'il entend une fille parler de James avec un tel dégoût*/]

****

Sévérus: (laconique) qui se ressemble s'assemble. 

****

Pétunia: et que font-ils ici?

****

Sévérus: je suppose que c'est à eux que l'on doit d'être assis à cette table aujourd'hui.

[Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, rougirent et ce mirent à médire sur les griffondors assis à la table d'à coté.]

****

****

James: on dirait que ça marche. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

****

Remus: qui l'eu cru?

****

Sirius: et le pire c'est qu'ils forment un beau couple!

****

James: le pire c'est que tu as raison! Oh! Comme je suis heureux d'avoir fait ma B.A.. !

****

Peter: je ne peux pas le croire… ils sont en train de rire. Sévérus Snape rit!

****

Lili: maintenant vous me croyez quand je vous dis qu'il est humain.

****

Sirius: mon dieu! Qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire?

****

Remus: c'était ton idée.

****

Sirius: non mais t'imagine s'ils ont des gosses? Et toi qui voulais être prof de DCFM!

****

Remus: sa ne sera pas triste.

****

James: mais j'y pence. S'ils se marient Snape sera mon… merde.

****

Lili: (en passant ses bras autour du coup de James) et oui mon chéri, fallais y pensé auparavant.

****

Peter: pauvre, pauvre James!

III ce qu'il advient ensuite.

__

Quelque moi plus tard, manoir Malefoy au cour d'une réception.

[Lucius traîna Sévérus à l'écart ; laissant Pétunia, Narcissa et Bellatrix discuter ensemble.]

****

Sévérus: elle est merveilleuse n'est ce pas?

****

Lucius: si tu veux… Sévérus… c'est une moldus!

****

Sévérus:voui…(soupir)

****

Lucius: t'a entendu ce que je viens de te dire?

****

Sévérus:voui…(resoupir)

****

Lucius: non mais tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche?

****

Sévérus:non…( re-resoupir)

****

Lucius: (au bord de la crise de nerf.) Sévérus… regarde-moi! Essaye de suivre les mots que je te dis… c'est… une… MOLDUE!!!!

****

Sévérus: une goutte d'encre dans l'océan de ses qualités. Aucune femme ne lui arrive à la cheville.

****

Lucius: ça dans le genre je pourris la vie des gens ; je veux bien te croire! M^me en s'y mettant à deux Narcissa et Bellatrix ne l'égale pas. Mais… tu n'as pas peur de la réaction du maître?

****

Sévérus: pourquoi?

****

Lucius:ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…

****

Sévérus:je suis sur qu'il va l'adorer

****

Lucius: (pour lui m^me) au petit déjeuné, entre le café et le journal du matin…

****

Sévérus: et puis il sera sûrement ravi d'avoir dans quelques années des serviteurs avec toutes les qualités de Pétunia.

****

Lucius:au secours./*il vient d'imaginer le croisement entre Pétunia et Sévérus*/ 

****

Sévérus: je l'aime Lucius, c'est la femme de ma vie, pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerai. Jamais je ne pourrai rencontrer à nouveau quelqu'un comme elle.

[ Lucius ris jaune et ce demanda comment il allait annoncer cette nouvelle à lord Voldemort. Il commença à ce taper la tête contre un mur sous le regard effaré de Dobby.]

IV épilogues 

Voldemort ne voulant pas perdre sont précieux petit géni des potions accepta de rencontré Pétunia pour savoir si elle était digne de resté en vie. Après avoir parlé quelque temps avec elle et, mort de honte qu'une moldue soie plus méchante, mauvaise langue et de mauvais foie que lui, il s'exila dans une montagne a l'autre bout du monde et ce fit moine.

De ce fait il n'a pas tué James et Lili Potter qui vécurent très heureux avec leur fils Harry et sa petite sœur Johanne, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui. Sirius, de son côté, n'est jamais allé en prison et est un mannequin de renommé internationale. Remus lui a brisé la malédiction qui planait sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard et occupe toujours ce poste. Quand a Peter il a disparu du jour au lendemain certaine rumeur affirmant qu'il serait moine dans le même temple que frère jeudusort ! .

Pétunia et Sévérus se sont marier. Sévérus et professeur de potion à Poudlard/* ça alors*/ et Pétunia dirige Sorcière Hebdo avec Narcissa et Bellatrix; et, par l'intermédiaire de Rita Sketter, leur journaliste vedette, elles font et défont les réputations des sorciers et sorcière de l'ensemble de la communauté. 

Leur merveilleuse et charmante fille, du moins de l'avis de ses parents, Dudleyna, a tout pour plaire. Elle est grande, aussi mince qu'un squelette, a, comme son père, un nez proéminent et de longs cheveux noir et gras, de petits yeux noir chafouin qui scrute tous les défauts des autres et une peau squameuse qui lui a valu le surnom de batraciens. C'est une vraie langue de vipère, colérique, cynique, narcissique, fourbe, cruelle et minaudière lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose. Bref la pire peste de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. 

Le jour de la répartition( le choipau à crier Serpentard avant même que Mac Gonnagal ne fasse un pas dans la direction de la jeune fille /* on s'en serait douté*/) Dumbledore a fait une attaque qui lui a valu un séjour d'un moi à l'infirmerie. Depuis, il prend tous ses repas dans son bureau. 

Bien entendu son passe temps préféré est de pourrir la vie de son cousin Harry qui maudit son père et Sirius d'avoir eu un jour la brillante idée de provoqué la rencontre entre Sévérus Snape et Pétunia Evans. Avec Pancy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode elles forment le trio démoniaque de Poudlard. (Serpentard s'en retourne dans sa tombe.) 

Il semblerait que la « charmante » enfant est depuis peut jeter son dévolu sur Draco Malefoy qui ne se sépare plus de ses deux gorilles de peur de ce faire agresser dans un couloir ; Voir même en cour. Et ça depuis qu'elle a essayé de l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque)/* commentaire de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui ont assisté à la scène:

HG: le pauvre, ça doit faire mal et il n'a pas de Syntol® ! 

RW: n'y de javelle! 

Fin du commentaire. */ 

Signalons enfin qu'elle a les plus mauvais résulta de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. (Hermione a vérifié ) et quand on fait la remarque à Sévérus il se met à fixé le plafond en sifflant.

****

[ Dans un couloir sombre Draco était en train de pleuré. Il avait les nerfs a bout. La dépression le guettait.

Draco: pourquoi moi!

[Dudleyna l'avait suivit toute la journée. Il entendit des pas dernière lui et ce retourna pris de panique.]

****

Harry:Ce n'est que moi, Malefoy.

****

Draco: Potter?

****

Harry: qui veut-tu que ce soit?

****

Draco:je…

****

Harry: toi aussi elle te pourrit l'existence?

****

Draco:…

[Et ils se mirent tous les deux à pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.]

Pour envoyer vos beuglantes cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche.


End file.
